Among the common deficiencies of bird feeders are that they are difficult to fill with feed; the birds waste considerable feed while feeding; and the wind often blows some feed out of the feeder. Efforts to correct these shortcomings, including efforts to also keep the feed dry, result in inhibiting the birds from using the feeder.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a bird feeder that will attract birds, and that will be easy to fill with feed and will tend to avoid wastage of feed either by the birds or by the wind.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.